


Фантастические твари

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Horror, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Мукуро убил не всех. Кто-то из Эстранео выжил. Что ж, охота началась. Только вот на кого?





	Фантастические твари

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya

– Напомни мне, зачем мы сюда поперлись? – Хибари стукнулся затылком о древесный ствол.  
– Зачем? – Мукуро повернул голову, чтобы видеть напарника.   
– Чтобы потом, когда я буду тебя убивать, эта мысль придавала мне еще больше ярости, – Хибари не ругался, не констатировал факт, не угрожал, что было даже непривычно. Просто вел светскую беседу в манере, свойственной ему одному.   
– Ты мог бы не идти со мной, – напомнил Мукуро, – в конце концов, это была моя личная инициатива.   
– И ты бы не выбрался из той пещеры, – Хибари снова ударился затылком о дерево.   
– Больно? – хотя одного взгляда на ногу Хибари в разорванной брючине и с парой торчащих наружу костей хватало, чтобы понять – да. Это, наверное, чертовски больно.   
– Нет, блядь, я наслаждаюсь, – огрызнулся Хибари. – Ты мне лучше скажи, у тебя есть еще какие-то недобитки из Эстранео или этому посчастливилось быть последним?   
– Хром? – усмехнулся Мукуро. – Я не знаю. Я о нем узнал только недавно, хотя мне казалось, что тогда я убил всех.   
– Эстранео – психи, – Хибари сплюнул. – Недооцененные научные гении, твою мать. И конкретно этот, кстати, явно ждал тебя.   
– Похоже, – согласился Мукуро, вспоминая довольно короткий, но кровопролитный бой. – Твари, которых он создал, не реагируют на иллюзии. Не боятся их, а может, просто не видят.   
– Я это заметил, – хмыкнул Хибари, – им не нужно было видеть, если они привыкли жить в темноте.   
Мукуро поморщился. Плечо дергала тупая боль в том месте, куда впились клыки волка… или это был не волк? Какая разница, у этой твари в любом случае был полный набор клыков и когтей. Последние очень неудачно прошлись по боку. Чуть глубже, и Мукуро пришлось бы собирать собственные кишки.  
Старик Эстранео, имени которого Мукуро не знал или не помнил, экспериментировал с животными и воздействием на них всего, что только можно. От Пламени, до банальной химии и не очень банальной генной инженерии. Иначе внешний вид того, что напало на них в пещере, Мукуро объяснить не мог. Да, оно было похоже на волка. Издалека.   
Целая лаборатория в пещере, спрятанная глубоко в лесу. И много клеток с мутантами, невосприимчивых к иллюзиям. Видимо, старик действительно думал, что за ним рано или поздно придут. И предполагал, кто это может быть.   
Приходилось признать, что если бы не Хибари, для Мукуро поездка точно стала бы в один конец. Как удачно Хибари решил взять с собой гранаты и взорвать там все к чертовой матери. И как неудачно угодил под завал сам.   
Мукуро представил их со стороны. Прекрасный вид. Два героя на отдыхе после хорошей драки. Минусом было только то, что настоящий отдых им светил еще не скоро.   
Старик довольно недвусмысленно намекнул, что сидящие в клетках существа – всего лишь малая часть его эксперимента. Незавершенная. А законченные преспокойно гуляли на воле. Сколько их – неизвестно. За время своего затворничества Старик, скорее всего, успел натворить таких чудищ, каких свет еще не видывал.   
– Нам надо как-то выбраться отсюда до темноты, – Мукуро кинул взгляд на солнце, пробивающееся сквозь листву, – у нас где-то четыре часа.   
– Три, – поправил Хибари, тоже оценивший расположение светила, – хреновый из тебя натуралист.   
– Да я как-то не особо жажду приобщаться к природе.   
– А придется, – с мрачной усмешкой заметил Хибари.   
Проблема была в том, что до этого места они добирались почти сутки. И связь в самой чаще заповедника отсутствовала напрочь. Никому бы и в голову не пришло сунуться в этот бурелом, а туристы предпочитали пешеходные дорожки по окраинам, любуясь лесом, поднимающимся в гору, с почтительного отдаления. Да даже если бы телефон и работал, все равно – вертолету тут не приземлиться. А поисковая группа добралась бы до них только завтра днем. Или ближе к вечеру. В любом случае – поздно.   
– Может, сжечь нахрен этот лес, – меланхолично пробормотал Хибари, рассматривая деревья.   
– Ты лично будешь ползать и поджигать каждый куст? – Мукуро закатил глаза. – Если да, то у меня есть зажигалка. А иллюзии огня на деревья, как ты понимаешь, подействуют так же, как и на тех тварей. Никак.   
– У тебя самое бесполезное Пламя, – Хибари выдохнул сквозь зубы, пытаясь переместить пострадавшую ногу в более удобное положение, – ни взорвать ничего, ни деревья порубить.   
– Я могу создать топор. Реальный. И руби, сколько влезет, – раздраженно бросил Мукуро.  
Вместо того, чтобы решать проблему, они убивали время.   
– У тебя еще остались гранаты? – спросил Мукуро, хотя, учитывая силу взрыва, он бы не удивился, израсходуй Хибари всю связку.   
– Нет, – подтвердил его опасения напарник. – У меня остались тонфы.   
– Ага, а у меня трезубец. Забьем этих тварей до смерти.   
– Учитывая наше состояние, то, скорее всего, будет наоборот, – очень оптимистично заметил Хибари.   
– Ну, можно еще покричать «Ау!» или что там орут, когда теряются в лесу? – Мукуро прикрыл глаза. Где-то в голове туманным силуэтом маячила важная мысль, но у него никак не получалось на ней сосредоточиться. К тому же хотелось спать. Наверное, так сказывалась потеря крови, иначе Мукуро не мог объяснить весь тот бред, который нес вместе с Хибари.   
Или они просто устали. Очень сильно устали.   
– Надо идти, – Мукуро с усилием открыл глаза и медленно встал. Правая рука болталась бесполезной плетью, а бок горел огнем. Рёхея бы сюда.   
– Как? – не скрывая скепсиса, спросил Хибари.   
– Обопрись на меня, – Мукуро не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но другого варианта все равно не видел. – Сколько-нибудь пройдем, пока не стемнело. Если повезет, продолжим путь завтра.   
– А если ты сдохнешь от потери крови, то на что мне тогда опираться? – ядовито спросил Хибари.  
– На деревья. Они-то тебя точно не уронят, – зло ответил Мукуро. – Так ты идешь? Я тут больше сидеть не собираюсь. Если не хочешь, то можешь сразу сказать свою последнюю волю, чтобы я…  
– Заткнись уже, а? Ты так уверен, что выберешься?   
Мукуро хотел ударить Хибари. Очень сильно хотел. Ну, правда, что за пессимизм? Им надо действовать сообща, а вместо этого они как обычно ругались. Поборов собственное раздражение, он протянул Хибари руку.   
Проигнорировав этот знак доброй воли, Хибари начал вставать сам, цепляясь за ствол с такой силой, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и в дереве появятся дырки от пальцев.   
Мукуро лишь молча позавидовал его выдержке.   
Все-таки торчащие кости выглядели более внушительно, чем его собственные царапины. Ну, он предпочитал так думать.   
– Ты можешь связаться с кем-то из своих медиумов и передать, где мы находимся? – спросил Хибари.   
Мукуро ошарашенно посмотрел на него. Конечно же он мог! Та же Хром.   
И почему такая простая мысль не пришла в голову сразу? Это раздражало и тревожило.   
– Да, я сделаю это, но помощь в любом случае придет только завтра.   
– Ну тогда они хотя бы будут знать, где искать наши бренные останки.   
– Ты постой, ладно? – Мукуро усмехнулся, оценив злобное выражение лица Хибари. – Я быстро.   
После чего лег на землю, усыпанную хвойными опилками, и отключился.

Мукуро очнулся от того, что в него что-то кидали. Подавив головокружение, он сел и обнаружил, что засыпан мелкими веточками, шишками и прочим лесным мусором.   
Хибари, как и раньше, сидел у дерева и взвешивал на ладони уже откровенно большую палку.   
– Очнулся? – мрачно спросил он. – Пообщался с Хром?   
– Да. А сколько времени прошло?   
– Больше часа. Это, по-твоему, быстро?   
Мукуро смутно помнил, что вернулся в свое тело, а потом провалился в приятную темноту, где у него ничего не болело.   
– А ты, я вижу, решил меня похоронить? – стряхивая с себя мусор, осведомился Мукуро. – Очень мило с твоей стороны.   
– Так что сказала Хром?   
– Что передаст наши координаты Цунаёши. Я только надеюсь, что сообщил их более-менее точно.   
– Ты не помнишь координаты GPS?   
Мукуро пожал плечом.   
– В любом случае GPS накрылся еще до взрыва, – уклончиво ответил он, пытаясь вызвать в памяти точные цифры широты и долготы. Не получалось. Странно, на память Мукуро никогда не жаловался.   
Хибари молча сверлил его взглядом, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. Потом внезапно нахмурился и спросил:  
– Эти твари ядовитые?   
– А мне откуда знать?! – изумился Мукуро.   
– Ну, погрызли-то они тебя, а не меня. И ты тормозишь.   
– Это потеря крови, – отмахнулся Мукуро. Вопрос Хибари был, несомненно, интересен и даже вполне актуальным, но только вот этого им еще не хватало.   
– И кстати, ты же у нас лучший из лучших, – голос Хибаритак и сочился ехидством. – Новые органы для Хром. Нога и рука чем-то отличаются?   
– Нет, – признался Мукуро, наконец-то ловя за хвост уже не такую и абстрактную мысль. Если раньше она тревожила сознание где-то в глубине, то теперь оформилась, обрела четкость. План. – Я экономлю силы.   
– Тебе напомнить, что твои иллюзии тварям на один зуб?   
– Иллюзии – да. Но не чистое Пламя.   
Это было опасно. Нет, это было чистой воды самоубийством, но с другой стороны, терять им особо нечего. Могли, конечно, отбиваться вручную, но сколько они продержались бы ночью? Вероятнее, что их просто задавят количеством.   
– Я могу создать барьер из Пламени Тумана. Думаю, если он способен выдержать автоматную очередь, то и их сдержит.   
– Ты уже так делал? – подозрительно спросил Хибари.   
– Один раз. Давно. И недолго.   
– Ты не продержишься всю ночь, – Хибари покачал головой, – если я не помогу.   
– Это так любезно с твоей стороны – предложить помощь самому, не заставляя меня просить об этом, – рассмеялся Мукуро, – а что? Твое Пламя увеличит барьер и, я так думаю, уплотнит.   
Шансов не так уж много. Да что там, ничтожно мало.   
Мукуро не питал особых иллюзий на свой счет. Может, он и не загнулся бы от потери крови, к тому же раны уже покрылись спекшейся коркой, но отключиться мог. А если та хрень, которая его укусила, и правда была ядовитой… дальше думать не хотелось.  
– Ну так что? – спросил он у Хибари. Тот пожал плечами:  
– А у нас есть выбор?   
– Кажется, нет, – Мукуро указал на темнеющий в стороне завал, – барьер будет перед нами. Куполом не смогу. Точнее, смогу, но это будет недолго и печально.  
– А почему мы так уверены, что они придут? – Хибари пристально посмотрел на него. – Может, мы просто морочим друг другу головы?   
– Придут. Старик ясно дал понять, что в лесу их полно. А как часто сюда забредает новая и вкусная добыча? Я думаю, мы для них как утка по-пекински.  
– Ненавижу утку по-пекински.   
– А зря! – Мукуро улыбнулся. – Я бы сейчас не отказался перекусить. Желательно в каком-нибудь ресторане. И даже в твоей компании для разнообразия.   
– Я бы не согласился.  
– Почему?   
– Твое общество опасно для жизни, – Хибари выдохнул и снова начал вставать, – давай свое плечо. Свалишься, и я тебя точно прибью.   
Костыль. Было бы гораздо проще создать костыль. Но интуиция подсказывала, что нужно экономить любые капли Пламени. Мукуро привык ей доверять, иначе не дожил бы до своих лет. Только вот где та была, когда они только собирались сюда? Надо меньше идти на поводу своих эмоций, иначе когда-нибудь это может кончиться… тем, чем кончилось. 

В сумерках лес выглядел зловеще. Еще недавно чирикающие над головой птицы смолкли, и все погрузилось в тревожное безмолвие.   
Теперь они с Хибари сидели совсем рядом, плечом к плечу, опираясь на стену обломков, что возвышалась над ними. Все, что осталось от входа в пещеру.   
– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Мукуро, пытаясь разогнать тишину.   
– О том, что если ты заткнешься, то им будет труднее нас найти.   
Мукуро фыркнул и, поерзав, принял более удобное положение, так, чтобы положить голову на плечо Хибари.  
– Идиллия, – прокомментировал тот, но дергаться на стал. Только напрягся чуть сильнее.   
– Разбудишь, когда начнется? – Мукуро прикрыл глаза, но Хибари больно пнул его локтем.  
– И не думай.   
– Я хочу спать, – вздохнул он, – ты бы на моем месте тоже хотел.  
– Я бы не был на твоем месте.   
– Ну да, личная месть совсем ничего для тебя не значит.   
– Если бы она значила слишком много, то ты бы сюда даже не добрался.   
Их прервал унылый вой, разнесшийся по лесу. Что-то издало непонятный кашляющий звук в ответ.   
– Гости собираются к столу, – Мукуро попытался сосредоточиться. Отвлечься от ничего уже не чувствующей руки и едкой головной боли, от которой мысли походили на кисель.   
– У тебя высокий болевой порог? – зачем-то спросил он у Хибари.   
– Достаточно, если ты не заметил.  
– У меня, вообще-то, тоже, – произнес он, усилием воли загоняя боль в глубь черепной коробки. Так, чтобы не мешала. Глубокий вдох, выдох. Еще раз…   
Пламя послушно опутало его, щекоча и согревая кожу. Хибари теперь напоминал каменное изваяние. Конечно, он всегда с трудом переносил Туман, а уж в таком концентрированном виде… страшно подумать, какие эмоции могли скрываться под маской безразличия.  
Подчиняясь мысли, почти черное в подступающей темноте Пламя приобретало форму стены. Мукуро почувствовал, как вплетается в нити Тумана сила Облака, и стена становилась выше и плотнее, постепенно расползаясь в стороны, чтобы окружить их с трех сторон.   
Не сложно, если уже делал так. Сложно держать стену, чинить ее, если потребуется, и подпитывать своими силами. Особенно когда хочется провалиться в теплое ничто и проспать суток трое, не меньше.   
– Что будет, когда ты выжмешь из себя максимум? – вдруг спросил Хибари.   
– Мы умрем, – просто ответил Мукуро. – Или я умру, если ты сможешь создать собственный барьер. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то делал его не из Пламени Тумана. Так что у тебя есть шансы попробовать себя в новом деле.   
– Я вообще не помню, чтобы кто-то делал то, что пытаемся сделать мы, – скучающим тоном заметил Хибари.   
– Правильно, не помнишь. Потому что так – еще никто не делал. Мы первые.   
– Ты же говорил, что уже использовал этот прием, – в голосе Хибари теперь слышалась злость.   
– На несколько минут, а не на всю ночь. И тогда в меня всего лишь стреляли. Но хорошая новость в том, что пули до меня так и не долетели. Барьер достаточно плотный, чтобы в нем увязнуть.   
– И что потом делать с теми, кто в нем застрял?   
– Нам придется постоянно держать контроль, чтобы этого не произошло. И по возможности выталкивать из стены всякую гадость.   
Хибари кивнул и усмехнулся:  
– Мне интересно. Ты ни разу не усомнился в том, что я смогу поддержать эту проклятую стенку.   
– Хибари, – вкрадчиво произнес Мукуро, – если мы будем сомневаться, то очень быстро станем чьей-нибудь закуской.   
– Но ты сомневаешься в себе, – Хибари хмыкнул.   
– Я никогда не измерял предел своих сил. Знаю, что их много. Пожалуй, даже очень много…  
– От скромности ты точно не умрешь, – Хибари улыбнулся. Мукуро не видел этого, но чувствовал в голосе. – Это хорошо.   
– Поэтому я просто не знаю, – закончил Мукуро. – Но точно скажу, что мой план похож на самоубийство.   
– Любой твой план, – поправил Хибари.   
– О, может, тогда тебе стоило предложить свой? Что, кроме как «забить до смерти», ничего в голову не приходит? Вот и не выёживайся. Кстати, о ежах, нам бы могла помочь твоя коробочка.   
– Можешь слазить поискать, – Хибари был прямо само спокойствие, – она где-то за твоей спиной.   
– Так ты хочешь сказать, что умудрился её потерять? – удивился Мукуро. – Поэтому согласился на то, что мы делаем?   
– Ну что мне сделать, чтобы тебя заткнуть? – устало вопросил Хибари, подняв голову к небу.   
– Там тебе точно не ответят, – Мукуро рассмеялся, и в этот момент что-то ударилось о стену, слабо светящуюся в темноте, но не достаточно прозрачную, чтобы видеть происходящее за ней.   
Стена пошла рябью, прогнулась, но тут же вернулась в обычное положение.   
– Сильно, – оценил Хибари, – интересно, они ее чувствуют?   
– Спроси у них. Я лично думаю, что они чувствуют нас за ней.   
Мукуро позорно признавался себе, что это было жутко. Даже хорошо, что он не видел, что пряталось за их барьером. Скорее всего, ничего эстетически приятного и успокаивающего.   
Следующий удар не заставил себя долго ждать, а за ним посыпались остальные. Мукуро не считал. Мир вокруг взорвался визгливым воем, утробным рычанием, хриплым лаем и какими-то уж совсем дикими звуками, от которых по позвоночнику стекала дрожь. Не зря он не любил природу. На нее было приятно смотреть со стороны, но находиться в самой глуши леса наедине с чудовищами не прельщало.   
Создавалось впечатление, что то, что находилось за стеной, превратилось в один большой голосящий бесформенный ком. Яростные удары сыпались со всех сторон, и иногда казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и стена прорвется. Но она лишь гнулась, подергивалась рябью и снова, снова, снова занимала свое изначальное положение.   
По виску медленно стекала капля пота. Контролировать барьер, даже вместе с Хибари, было тяжело.   
– Зачем ты все-таки увязался за мной? – спросил Мукуро, усиленно моргая, чтобы муть перед глазами расступилась. Правда, теперь из-за бесконечно мерцающей ряби начинало подташнивать.  
– Не отвлекайся, – напряженно ответил Хибари.   
– Мне так проще, – признался Мукуро, – иначе я свихнусь от напряжения.   
– Было б куда…   
– Так зачем?   
Его и правда интересовал этот вопрос. Извечное любопытство, которым он частенько грешил, никуда не делось и сейчас.   
– Потому что хотел посмотреть, что ты сделаешь с этим ублюдком. У тебя всегда была богатая фантазия   
– Прямо ночь откровений, – Мукуро зло улыбнулся, – но у старого ублюдка фантазии оказалось больше. Это же надо быть настолько параноиком, чтобы остаток жизни готовиться к моему личному визиту. А что, если бы я о нем вообще не узнал?   
– Его бы сожрали его же эксперименты.   
За стеной неожиданно стихло. Словно и не было ничего. В напряженной тишине слышалось только шумное дыхание их двоих.   
– Перегруппировываются, – шепотом произнес Хибари и нервно усмехнулся.   
– У них не настолько много мозгов.   
– Откуда тебе знать? Ты же не в курсе, что конкретно делал Старик со своим зоопарком. А иначе они бы давно сожрали друг друга.  
– Кстати, хороший вопрос, чем они питались все это время? Люди-то сюда не заходят, а богатства фауны я что-то не заметил.   
– Вот поэтому и не заметил. А теперь бесятся с голодухи.   
Удар был настолько силен, что стена сдвинулась. Хибари выругался и словно попытался отодвинуться от нее подальше. А у Мукуро было ощущение, что это его только что впечатало в каменные обломки и грозило раздавить.   
– Хибари, – хрипло выдавил он, – поддай газу…  
– Что?!   
– Я ее не удержу. Еще один такой удар и…  
Этот удар был не слабее предыдущего. Мукуро видел, как стена Пламени – черт побери, его Пламени – движется к нему, словно цунами. Дерьмово. Если их накроет этой волной, то можно будет уже не беспокоиться о том, что ими кто-то подзакусит. Их раздавит в довольно некрасивую лепешку.   
Помимо этого Туман, усиленный Облаком, словно нечто живое тянулся к своему владельцу, желая вернуться обратно. Мукуро смутно представлял, чем это обернётся. Наверное, по ощущением близко к тому, как если бы он не ел неделю, а потом нажрался до заворота кишок. Он надеялся, что Хибари лучше. В конце концов, тот работал поддержкой, когда основа стены все равно оставалась Туманом.   
На мгновение Мукуро запаниковал, но тут Хибари схватил его за плечо.   
– Я тоже не справлюсь один, – процедил сквозь зубы так, что стало понятно, с каким трудом дались ему эти слова.   
То ли от неожиданности, то ли просто паника отступила, не успев затопить сознание. Даже больше, оно будто прояснилось, а мысли стали кристальными и четкими. Усилие воли – и стена перестала быть похожей на застывшую волну, еще одно усилие – и она мягко отодвинулась дальше.   
Рядом часто и судорожно дышал Хибари, и Мукуро чувствовал, как его Пламя все больше и больше вливается в стену.   
– Не выкладывайся полностью, – тихо проговорил Мукуро, – еще рано.   
Ночь не перевалила даже за середину. Впереди их ждало несколько утомительных часов и спасение. Или несколько утомительных часов и смерть, это уж как повезет. Хотя второй вариант Мукуро категорически не нравился. Он подозревал, что и Хибари тоже.   
Что-то скулило, подвывало и скребло стену, но это не было и вполовину так страшно, как те два удара.   
Мукуро дотронулся до раненого плеча. Ничего. Никаких ощущений. Медленно, очень медленно онемение ползло по ключицам, подбираясь к грудной клетке. Ну почему Хибари почти всегда оказывался прав?   
– У меня есть план «Б», – с преувеличенной бодростью произнес Мукуро, – я поддерживаю контроль и делаю тебе иллюзию здоровой ноги. Переломы не срастутся и будет больно, но ходить ты сможешь. И даже бегать. Правда, недолго.   
– Это ты к чему? – с сомнением косясь на него, спросил Хибари.   
– Может, они не умеют лазить по деревьям, так что отсидишься до утра на какой-нибудь ветке. Почувствуй себя птичкой, блядь.   
– Я похож на идиота? – вызверился Хибари. – Никакого плана «Б»! Понял меня?   
– Но ты был прав, – спокойно подытожил Мукуро. – Это яд. Возможно, скоро я не смогу дышать, а дальше ты и сам понимаешь. Может быть, мне повезет, и я отрублюсь раньше, чем задохнусь.   
– Тебе совершенно не идет роль героя, – Хибари слегка толкнул его, – это Савада любит геройствовать и всех спасать. Не ты. К тому же когда тебя укусили? Несколько часов назад. Если там и был яд, то распространяется он крайне медленно, так что кончай истерить и нести чушь. Я не собираюсь чувствовать себя птичкой.   
– Ну да, это так романтично – умереть вместе, – Мукуро улыбнулся, ощущая, что сейчас Хибари озвереет окончательно. Это, конечно, не входило в его планы. Но Хибари, на удивление, сдержался. Видно, ему тоже было очень и очень нелегко.   
– Если ты собираешься сдохнуть, то без меня, – произнес Хибари, – и лучше потом, утром, например. Я тебе даже помогу, чтоб не мучился.   
– Вот она – истинная любовь, – патетично ответил Мукуро.   
– Пристрелить раненную лошадь – это милосердие.   
– Эй, я не лошадь! С лошадьми это к Каваллоне.   
Они несли какую-то ничего не значащую ерунду. Мукуро это отлично понимал. Ерунда отвлекала от работы, которая с каждой минутой становилась тяжелее, и странным образом заставляла держать голову относительно ясной.   
Но до утра все равно слишком долго.   
У них ничего не выйдет. Мукуро начинал понимать это как никогда отчетливо. Но грех было не попробовать. Рекорд по установке такого барьера уже побит, так что даже есть чем гордиться. Жаль, что сил оставалось все меньше. И в разуме, и в теле.   
– Ты как? – спросил Мукуро, закрыв глаза.   
– Как белье на отжиме в стиральной машинке.   
– Весомо, – согласился он, – ты сможешь перехватить контроль над стеной? У тебя же есть Пламя Тумана.   
– Слишком слабое для такого.   
– О, то есть ты признаешь мою силу и мощь? – с ехидством спросил Мукуро, неловко привалившись к Хибари всем телом.   
– Считай, что это первый и последний комплимент в твой адрес.  
– Я вообще не думал, что доживу до такого. Хибари Кёя делает мне комплименты, – Мукуро глупо хихикнул. Мысли становились все более обрывистыми и смазанными. Пламя, которое он вливал в спасающую их стену, иссякало. Вот он – предел, совсем близко. Не так уж он оказался и силен, обидно. Мукуро думал, его хватит на большее, например, до утра.   
Стена опять заходила ходуном, но он уже не обращал на это внимания. Из всех мыслей в голове осталась одна, вертящаяся как пластинка – «держать, держать, держать». И он снова и снова черпал силы, слабо отдавая себе отчет, что вкладывал в стену уже даже не столько Пламя, а саму жизнь. Это было неприятно, но необходимо.   
Его ладонь накрыла рука Хибари, сжала, и что-то теплое и щекочущее будто обожгло кожу. Настолько неожиданно это произошло.   
Хибари делился с ним Пламенем Тумана, которое не мог использовать сам. И оно не было слабым, просто его бы не хватило для стены.   
Интересно, а так кто-нибудь делал раньше?   
Мукуро молча принимал то, что ему давали, пропуская через себя, чувствуя, как отступает слабость и темнота, а Пламя внутри разгорается с новой силой. Сколько же его у Хибари? Да, для поддержания барьера маловато, но для того, чтобы не сдохнуть, – в самый раз.   
– Все, – коротко бросил Хибари, убирая руку. – Не проеби.   
Мукуро улыбнулся в ответ и подумал, что до рассвета не так уж и долго. А потом придет герой Савада Цунаёши и их спасет. Обязательно. С таким боссом, как у них, иначе и быть не могло.   
За стеной тем временем воцарилось затишье. Интересно, зверье поняло тщетность попыток или придумывало что-то новое? Хотя Мукуро все-таки сомневался, что твари имели настолько продвинутые мозги.   
– И все-таки этот лес надо спалить нахрен, – пробормотал Хибари.   
– Это заповедник. Его нельзя взять и полить напалмом.   
– Можно, – уверенно ответил тот.   
Мукуро тоже не испытывал особого пиетета перед старым лесом и уж тем более перед теми, кто его населял.   
– Да, можно, – согласился он, – сюда бы баллистическую ракету. Или метеоритом. Так, чтобы кратер на несколько километров.   
– Угу, и привет новый ледниковый период или от чего там вымерли динозавры? Лучше ракетой.   
В стену снова что-то ударилось, но слабо, без энтузиазма. Кто-то царапал ее, подвывая, но уже становилось ясно: большая часть тварей разбрелась, вероятно решив, что наживка им не по зубам.   
– Как нога? – без особого интереса спросил Мукуро. Просто чтобы что-то сказать.   
– А ты как думаешь?   
– Это был вопрос из вежливости. Подозреваю, что плохо. Надеюсь, тебе ее не отрежут.   
– То же самое могу сказать про твою руку, – ответил Хибари, – нахрена мне безрукий противник?  
– То же самое скажу про безногого, – Мукуро с трудом рассмеялся. – Когда выберемся, что ты будешь делать?   
– Я? – переспросил Хибари и задумался. – Мы сходим пожрать.   
– О, даже так? И куда?   
– В Макдональдс.   
– У тебя отвратительный вкус.   
Дышать было сложно. Но если думать об этом, то будто становилось еще тяжелее.   
Поэтому Мукуро больше не думал. А Хибари говорил что-то и говорил, за них двоих, пока сквозь ветви не начал пробиваться утренний свет. Слабый, но то, что все еще оставалось за стеной, снова зарычало, завыло и всячески выражало свое недовольство. Звуки постепенно отдалялись, а Мукуро никак не мог понять – они и правда уходят или его сознание играет с ним злую шутку.   
Он приоткрыл глаза, отмечая, что стало намного светлее. И стена медленно таяла под первыми лучами солнца, как и полагалось туману. Или это от того, что Мукуро больше не удерживал ее.  
Часть Пламени возвращалась к нему, часть исчезала вместе с Пламенем Облака.   
– Надо же, – отстраненно заметил Мукуро, – смогли. Теперь я могу по праву считать себя сильнейшим.   
– Без меня ты бы сдох, – Хибари спустил его с небес на землю и повернулся, что-то рассматривая.  
– Что, так хреново выгляжу?  
– Нет, – Хибари покачал головой и потянулся к волосам, высвободил длинную прядь и поднес ее к лицу Мукуро. Белая.   
– Вот дьявол! Придется краситься, – Мукуро картинно щелкнул пальцами и прядь снова стала темной. – И вообще, отпусти мои волосы.   
Хибари усмехнулся и отстранился.   
– Ну и сколько нам теперь ждать?   
– Не знаю. Надеюсь, до вечера нас найдут, потому что еще одну такую ночку я точно не переживу. Да и ты вряд ли. Так что если никто нас не спасет, давай просто убьем друг друга, это гуманнее.   
– Ты мне говоришь о гуманизме? – Хибари приподнял брови.   
– А почему бы и нет? Надо же когда-то начинать.  
– Неубедительно.   
– Ладно, ладно, – Мукуро махнул на него рукой, – мы будем сопротивляться до последнего, я понял.   
– Именно, – одобрительно улыбаясь, ответил Хибари.   
– А теперь ты разбудишь меня, когда по нашу душу явятся? Не важно кто. – Мукуро опять устроил голову на чужом плече. Хорошо. Будь у него уверенность, что он проснется, то было бы еще лучше. Но и так сойдет.   
Хибари со стоном выдохнул.  
– Ты чего? – вскинулся Мукуро. Вместо ответа Хибари показал на свою ногу.   
– А-а, а я уж думал, что ты вообще боли не чувствуешь. Как терминатор.   
– Ками-сама, почему судьба столкнула меня именно с идиотом? – риторически отозвался Хибари и мстительно дернул плечом, скидывая с себя голову Мукуро.   
– Ай! – Мукуро вздрогнул.   
Хибари лениво кинул на него взгляд.   
– Муравей укусил, – Мукуро с удивлением ощущал, как жжение, словно от крапивы, расползалось по тыльной стороне ладони. Той руки, которую он вроде как чувствовать не должен был. Осторожно пошевелив пальцами, Мукуро с удовольствием отметил, как боль прошлась по нервам до самого плеча. Слабая, но ощутимая. Он бы никогда раньше не подумал, что будет радоваться боли.   
Онемение проходило, а вместе с ним отступало и удушье.   
– Видимо, яд все-таки был слабоват, – он улыбнулся.   
– Не думаю, – Хибари покачал головой, – ты же в курсе, что минус на минус дает плюс?   
– Хочешь сказать, что если я тебя укушу, то ты умрешь? – невинно осведомился Мукуро.   
– У меня иммунитет, – губы Хибари тронула легкая улыбка.   
– Какая жалость, – притворно вздохнул Мукуро, – а я то уж понадеялся, что у меня появилось новое оружие против тебя.   
– Зря. А теперь заткнись наконец и спи, раз уж мы выяснили, что ты не умираешь.   
– А если бы умирал, то что? Свернул бы мне шею? Ну, как лошади. Милосердие и все такое.   
– Продержал бы тебя в сознании столько, сколько смог бы. Было бы больше шансов, что ты выживешь, – Хибари был предельно серьезен.  
– И это мне говорит мой злейший враг. Или закадычный друг?   
– Спи, – приказал Хибари, – иначе до помощи ты все-таки не доживешь.   
– Какие мы стра-а-ашные, – протянул Мукуро, сползая на землю, которая все-таки была удобнее плеча Хибари. – Тебе бы тоже не помешало поспать.   
– Потом, – с трудом подавив зевок, ответил Хибари.   
– Ну, дело твое, – Мукуро подложил здоровую руку под голову. Теперь все наверняка наладится. Он не задыхался, не истекал кровью и не пытался удержаться в реальности на одной силе воли.   
– Кёя, – позвал он, – давай мы так больше не будем.   
– Давай, – ответил тот, – и не называй меня так.   
– Конечно, Кёя, – Мукуро слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя, что усталость берет свое. 

– Я их нашел! – голос казался очень знакомым. Мукуро посмотрел на маячивший впереди силуэт. Гокудера. Конечно, кто же еще мог так орать?   
– Скажи, чтобы спустили носилки! – крикнул тот в рацию и поспешил к ним. Пока еще вдалеке, но уже достаточно громко слышался звук приближающегося вертолета.   
– Эй, – Мукуро легонько пнул Хибари, – тебе не придется идти пешком.   
Но Хибари ничего не ответил. Он спал.   
– Тише, – приложив палец к губам, прошипел Мукуро, когда Гокудера подошел, – не буди монстра.   
– Если его вертушка не разбудила, так я и подавно. Что у вас тут случилось?   
– Нечто почти сказочное. Такое сказочное, что почти легенда, – со смешком ответил Мукуро, садясь.   
– Ай, да ну тебя, ты всегда был с приветом, – отмахнулся Гокудера, вновь берясь за рацию, – осторожнее спускайте, когда подлетите. Тут Хибари со сломанной ногой. Ему носилки пригодятся целыми.   
Рация что-то неразборчиво затрещала в ответ, но на удивление Гокудера разобрал в этом шуме слова.   
– А этот по лестнице заберется.  
– Ты прямо сама доброта, – Мукуро осторожно подвигал рукой. Больно. – Хочешь, чтобы я упал и свернул себе шею? Хотя кто этого не хочет…  
– Ладно, – Гокудера закатил глаза, – давайте сначала одного поднимем, потом второго. А то свалится, а мне перед Десятым отчитывайся.   
– Во-от, уже лучше, – Мукуро поднялся на ноги и хлопнул Гокудера по плечу, тот отшатнулся.   
– Ты чего? – не понял Мукуро.   
– В зеркало бы глянул. Зомби и то живее выглядят.   
– Но-но, – пригрозил ему Мукуро, – в отличии от них я и правда жив. И собираюсь таким оставаться и дальше.   
По крайней мере, пока судьба не сведет его с еще каким-нибудь уцелевшим и свихнувшимся Эстранео.   
Наблюдая, как сквозь ветви опускаются вниз носилки, Мукуро задумчиво спросил:  
– Хаято, сигаретки не будет?   
– Ты же не куришь.  
– Ну, значит, теперь курю.   
Гокудера только пожал плечами и протянул ему пачку «Marlboro». Мукуро нашел в кармане непонятно как завалявшуюся там зажигалку и прикурил. Гадость. И как только люди этим давятся?   
Хибари к тому времени проснулся и всячески мешал привязывать себя к носилкам, считая, что он не похож на лежачего больного, чтобы его транспортировали в таком виде. Мукуро лишь улыбнулся на это, выдыхая дым.   
– А они выдержат нас обоих? – спросил Мукуро, косясь на все-таки привязанного Хибари.   
– Хочешь сесть на него сверху? – удивленно спросил Гокудера.   
– Не хочу проторчать тут еще ни секунды, – честно признался Мукуро.   
– Если будешь как следует держаться за тросы, то выдержат. Хотя по технике безопасности…  
– В жопу технику безопасности, – Мукуро кинул окурок на сухую хвойную подстилку. – Хибари, я иду! Подожди меня!  
– О, господи! – раздался голос Хибари.   
– Ты уж определись, кто там у тебя главный – господь или ками.   
Когда Гокудере спустили лестницу, вертолет начал подниматься. Мукуро вцепился в тросы и пристально смотрел вниз. Туда, где от земли шел легкий дымок. Мукуро где-то слышал, что для лесного пожара хватит одной непотушенной сигареты. Что ж… в новостях скажут, насколько это было правдой.   
– Больше никакой природы, – пробормотал Мукуро, – я строго городской житель. Кстати, ты знал, что муравьи очень больно кусаются?   
– О, Будда, – со смешком ответил Хибари. И Мукуро рассмеялся.  



End file.
